Electrical devices include numerous components that draw electrical current to perform their intended functions. For example, a computer's microprocessor or central processing unit (“CPU”) requires electrical current to perform many functions such as controlling the overall operations of the computer system and performing various numerical calculations. Generally, any electrical device through which electrical current flows produces heat. The amount of heat any one device generates generally is a function of the amount of current flowing through the device.
Typically, an electrical device is designed to operate correctly within a predetermined temperature range. If the temperature exceeds the predetermined maximum the device may not function correctly, thereby potentially degrading the overall performance of the electrical device. Thus, many electrical devices include cooling systems to regulate the temperature of their electrical components. Some cooling systems involve a heatsink, which thermally contacts (direct or radiant) an electronic component and dissipates heat from the electronic component. The ability of a heatsink to dissipate heat is affected by various factors such as material, geometry, and surface area of the heatsink. Also, heat sinks can be combined with a fan or other fluid pump to improve heat dissipation. Adding a fan (or other fluid pump) to a heatsink may raise various issues such as how to fit the fan in a limited space, how to control the timing and speed of fan operation, and the possibility of failure. In general, as electronic devices proliferate, the need for efficient and reliable heat dissipation increases.